Reasons America should never try magic
by Kanpai-da-Hetalia
Summary: What if America decided to borrow a certain magic users spell book? What if he decided to visit Japan to try out a spell to create a clone trough a mirror? And what if everything goes horribly wrong and what turns up is America, but with red eyes and dark hair? Will contain 2p characters, no pairings (as of yet)


Japan was standing in the kitchen of one of his many houses, this one was located in one of the quieter neighborhoods of Tokyo, and was thus one of his favourites. He was practically in the heart of his country, of himself, which brought him a strange kind of peace. The house was small yet comfortable and, as all of his houses are, neat and tidy. 

he had decided that this was an evening to stay home and relax, so he was making his signature green tea. When the tea was finished he would sit down and finally read that manga that he wanted to read but hadn't had the time for yet. He was alone, but he didn't mind. Although he liked his fellow countries he still did not understand most of them very well. It probably had something to do with the difference in cultures. They were just so loud and impolite sometimes! He would never say it out loud out of fear of making other nations uncomfortable, but the monthly world meetings where events he dreaded. 

It was all just fighting between everyone, and Japan was left out of course. The old country hated useless fighting and he was too polite to make anyone mad anyway. This would seem like a good thing, but sometimes the other nations actually seemed to enjoy fighting with each other.. (another thing Japan could not wrap his head around) 

One day, years ago, he had decided that he wanted to join the other nations in their endless disagreements, but not knowing how to actually get anyone mad at him he just decided to agree with America. One of the only nations he dared to call a friend. He had hoped this would set of a chain reaction that would end up including him in everything, but instead of that Switzerland, who was sitting next to him, yelled about Japan having to form his own ideas, and before Japan could even panic about what to reply England had already broken of the 'fight'. After a few moments everyone was fighting again and Japan was left feeling very defeated. Not only had his plan failed, but the other nations now thought he could not think for himself. (he just decided to stay in that role after that terrible world meeting, it was just easier that way, he told himself.) 

Thinking back at it now Japan thought it all very silly of him, why would he have wanted to join the bickering anyway? He was fine staying quit, to sense the mood and refrain from speaking. Hai, those were good strategy's. And he was not always alone, he had a few friends and his dog! And now the tea was ready and he could sit down and read his manga. Life wasn't so bad. 

He poured the tea in one of his precious ceramic teacups, picked up the manga he wanted to read and a few other in case he was finished the first and put everything down on the low table he would be sitting at. He also wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and finally with a content sight he sat down. This would be his evening. No loud noises, no distractions, no rudeness.

But of course that was too much to ask. Japan was quietly reading his manga, but the moment he picked up his teacup to take the first sip a loud and rapid knocking could be heard from the front door. 

''gomen, I'm coming! Please wait one moment!'' Very annoyed but holding true to his politeness Japan raised his voice so it could be heard by the person at the front door.

He stood up to walk to the door to see who it was, but he did not come far before the door connecting the hallway and the sitting room was slammed open. 

''yo dude! Japan! Don't bother! I'm here already,Long time no see!'' the intruder said, making a pose with a thumbs up and a smile that would put the girls in the toothpaste commercials to shame.

Of course, Japan should have known. It was America. Who else would just come visit him? How had the nation entered his house anyway? The front door had been locked..

''hello America-san, gomen, but did you break down my door to get in?'' Japan managed to keep his face emotionless, but a sweat drop appeared besides his head.

''yeah yeah I'll repair it someday, but look dude you got to see this! I borrowed England's spell book!'' the American said hyperactively, Wasting no time with trivial things like who broke who's door. 

''that's.. Not good America-san.. what will England do when he finds out? I do not wish to be part of this..'' Japan decided to let the door thin slide, instead focusing on the fact that America had stolen someone else's property.

As the American walked in and plopped down by the table Japan let all hope for a quit evening go. The glass wearing nation was staying and Japan would be to polite to ask him to leave, Japan sat down opposite of the blonde and waited for him to reply. 

Of course, the wait was short ''No no no dude Its okay! I'm just borrowing it, just wanted to test some stuff out you know? His magic never works anyway and we'll return the book tonight'' his blue eyes looked at Japan hopefully, but seeing how the Asian man still looked unconvinced he continued talking.

''look dude, he won't even see it missing! It's the perfect plan, as expected seeing how I, the hero, came up with it! Also.. the spell I wanted to try kind of says it needs two to people to work.. you'll help me out right?'' America now looked at Japan with some sort of pout, and Japan just couldn't say no. 

''I guess we can try something out..'' Japan said slowly. He did not want anything to do with the situation. He had abandoned magic after his people stopped believing in the demons and spirits of his past, and he felt uncomfortable with using spells again, but he did not want to disappoint the nation in front of him and besides, he was actually curious about the contents of England's magic book..

America abruptly stood up and started laughing obnoxiously, ''I knew I could count on you!'' after his laughter died down he practically shoved England's spell book in Japan's face 

''see? We can do whatever we want! I really wanted to try the doppelganger spell, Just imagine dude, two heroes saving the day! That would be awesome.'' 

Japan still did not like the whole situation, but he had agreed to help out so he would. He took the heavy book from America and started reading the open page that mentioned doppelgangers. Japan could not help but feel slight disappointment with the contents of the spell, unlike his old magic this was was very simple! The only thing you needed was a mirror and two people, and the instructions where very spare. No wonder England's magic went wrong all the time! This book left too many thing for the reader to decide for themselves, it did not specify what kind of mirror was needed, not even the specification on the doppelganger that would be made were given. Was it really okay to just- no, Japan would not allow himself to doubt. America was counting on him. The spell said the clone could not leave the mirror unless invited, so if things really went wrong they would just let the clone stay in the mirror until it disappeared.

not letting his doubts show, Japan looked to America ''shall we start america-san? We can use the mirror here if that is all right. 

''sure dude! I'm already glad you want to help me!''

_and so the story begins. I have this planned out and everything, but this is a pilot and it's going to take a long, long time for me to update. I think I'm going to write three chapters before uploading the first real one and I'm a very slow writer.._

_But I decided to upload this to see if there would be any interest in the story, just to get me motivated if there is! I'll see I guess. _

_What's going to happen: I'm not going to spoil the whole story of course, but there will be 2p's! Here's a piece of the next chapter._

But the person who replaced japan's own reflection in the mirror was no doppelganger of America. That much was clear to japan. Sure they had the same hair style and jacket, maybe the stranger would've passed for America to someone who didn't know said nation very well. But Japan did know America, the real one that is, pretty well. They had known each other for years! All though Japan was still afraid to say they were friends, no one could say the old nation didn't know America.

And it wasn't even the hair color or the red eyes that betrayed the fake mirror America, though those were the first thing Japan noticed. It was simply the look on his face. You could see mischief and blood and pain in those eyes, and the way he smiled made Japan think that the redhead would be the one causing it.


End file.
